This invention relates generally to communication and computing systems and methods and, more specifically, to a system and method for directing a motorist to a destination.
With advances in on-board vehicle computer systems and wireless technologies, vehicle navigation systems that provide users with current location and driving directions to a desired destination have become a reality. Vehicle navigation systems have taken one of two forms: on-board systems and network-based systems. On-board systems are driven by a computer and associated database resident in each vehicle. These systems generate driving instructions based on user voice or keyboard input and map information stored in the on-board computing system. Network-based navigation systems do not rely on an on-board computer and associated database, but rather provide a voice interface to an off-vehicle computer or human information provider.
Significant disadvantages exist with both forms of vehicle navigation systems. The on-board navigation system requires expensive and quickly outdated computer hardware. Moreover, with the on-board computing approach, the database needs to be updated periodically to maintain current navigation information. Indeed, such systems can never really be up to date or comprehensive as they rely on external updates, typically via a CD-ROM or other removable electronic storage medium. The network-based system requires an open wireless link to the server. In these systems, the user typically dials a number and gives their starting and ending addresses (current location and destination). The system computes the route and vocally recites it to the user turn by turn. If the user hangs up, or is otherwise disconnected, they need to call again and give their new location and the destination address. Maintaining an active phone connection, especially in a situation involving long distance travel, is inefficient and expensive, as well as distracting to the vehicle user.
In addition, existing vehicle navigation systems provide directions based on street and road names. Directions provided in this manner do not provide a great comfort to drivers, because drivers new to an area are uncomfortable when traveling without a distinct knowledge that they are in the correct place.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that addresses the disadvantages associated with current attempts at vehicle navigation systems.
The present invention provides a vehicle navigation system and method. The system includes a unit located in a vehicle and coupled to a first network, a traffic information center coupled to a second network, and a server coupled to the first and second networks. The unit includes a first component that initiates a trip request, a second component that determines vehicle coordinates, and a user interface. The traffic information center generates road information. The server includes a receiving component that receives the determined vehicle coordinates and the trip request information from the unit over a network. The server also includes a component that retrieves road information from the traffic information center based on the received vehicle coordinates and the trip request information, and memory that stores navigation information. The server includes a trip plan component that generates a trip plan according to the navigation information, the received vehicle coordinates, the trip request information, and the retrieved road information, and a transmission component that sends the generated trip plan to the unit. The generated trip plan includes a table of locations of the trip plan with associated navigation prompts. The user interface presents the navigation prompts based on present vehicle location information.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the user interface includes a component that compares present vehicle coordinates to the trip plan table. The user interface presents a navigation prompt, if, according to the comparison component, the vehicle coordinates are within a threshold value from a location in the table associated with the navigation prompt.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the unit further includes a component that determines distance of the vehicle coordinates to the trip plan. If the vehicle coordinates are determined not to be within a threshold value from the trip plan, a component makes a request to pause the trip plan, and to resume the trip plan when instructed.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the trip plan component generates trip overview information.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the trip plan further includes one or more voice prompts associated with one or more landmarks.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the present invention generates tourist information based on the vehicle location information at a server, sends the tourist information from the server to the vehicle over the network, and presents the tourist information in the vehicle.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing summary, the invention provides a system and method for easing the burden of driving in unfamiliar areas.